Return of tails
by blazergod200
Summary: a pretty awesome story i can say and if you want more please tell me down below


A/N:

Hi Ladys and Gentleman,

I am writing this fic for one reason and one reason only; angrykiller90210 said I couldn't do it!

They said I couldn't stick with anything. Well, this will be proof positive and it will be awesome! I'll do this in 3 parts, below is just the intro which doesn't count towards those 3. Like the Hobbit movie.

(btw, I'll finish of the last parts of my other Sonic story later, btw.)

Seeya, From,

blazergod

A little Later, Tails was taking a shit.

He was having trouble though.

It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Tails exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.

He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

By this point Tailss poo-tubes were all bent out of shape. It has been a bad day.

Just as Tails was going in for another push..

Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Yeepers!

"Well hello...Tails" a enticing voice gasped from the doorway.

A mysterious figure posed leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice which Tails knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Blaze... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.

However She couldn't with Miles Powers near by...they were like family The Cat was like His grandpa.

Any sane person would never allow their own grandpa to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!? SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Tails?"

"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Tails shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Blaze heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Tails's spine.

"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Tails..."

Tails was not shy, at all. He defeated Eggman and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical grandpa literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Blaze The Cat finishing the sentence She started earlier.

"Wh-what the..." and before Miles Powers could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Blaze's towel dropped to the floor,setting her breasts free into the mist of the shower.

Miles Powers noticed everything on her instantly. Her soft butt,her magically gravity-defying breasts and the big thingy colored birth mark on her butt, which made Him feel funny...as He had one there too.

Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Miles Powers's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

"hehe oh my Tails...you're more impressive than I thought."

"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Blaze, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Her shapely body was everything Tails could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..

...

...

NAAAAAH!

But just as Tails was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Tails burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"

"Err..nothing" said Miles Powers as he causally slipped his pants back on.

Blaze, who Tails didnt notice, picked up her towel and backed out slowly.

"Really?"

"I was just having a shit...see?" Miles Powers gestured to his shit.

"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!

Ok, if your done we better go"

So Miles Powers put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.

As he walked out Blaze The Cat whispered one word. A word fall of hope.

"Later"

Tails Giggled.

Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.

It was a cold day in greenhill vally. A storm was coming...

Blaze winked at Miles Powers when no one else was looking.

"Later" she mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.

Today was the day of the big Science contest.

The world championship!

Tails and Sonic had made it into the final after a intensive competition which Tails won easily.

"I am really proud of you Tails! You were amazing!", said Blaze.

"You too Sonic you were also reasonable. "

"Gosh thanks Blaze" said Sonic

Tails was still practicing Science as they walked along. They were taking a tour of the Science-ing Arena to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

"Oh, look who it is, its the pathetic Tails and his pathetic friends. Your all pathetic! "

It was Eggman!

"What are you doing here Robotinic?" Tails said gruffly.

"Why I am here for the contest."

"Wahhhhaa?" said Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze.

"Yes I am taking part. I am going to win the world Science medal and there's nothing you pathetic people can do to stop me! "

With that Robotinic marched off.

"Robotinic is taking part in the contest! I didn't know he even did it."

"He didn't. He must have learnt over the summer" said Tails "But...why?" he then queried quizzically.

"I dont know" said Sonic ignorantly. He didn't know Miles Powers was asking a rectangular question.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow"

With that they all went back to their rooms in the arena's hotel.

(Fade out)

The next day, Tails was day dreaming.

Elsewhere, Kunckles was sitting on his bench on his island in his sky.

Then Tails came but not really Tails came to see him.

"Knuckles we need your help" said the fox said with a inquiring speech.

"What's wrong Tails?.. hold on you are not Tails" He looked and Tails only had one tail so he did not have two tails so he was not tails he was tail.

"are you tail?" said Kunckles with his normal inpecable logic sense.

"No I am actualy Shadow but Enerjax turned me into a fox"

"How can that be?"

"Enerjax discovered an new chaos emerald now there are 300! And he is using his power to turn all the animals into foxes"

"This is bad news I have to help but I will not ask Sonic for help because he is stupid and blue."

Knuckles trained at the forest gym until he was ready.

"I am ready" he said.

He then found Enerjax.

Knuckles arrived at the emerald hills but found out that Enerjax was not there but in Yoshi's Island zone so knucles went there instead. It took him 15 hours because he was tired

nerjax tried to turn Knuckles into a fox too but Knuckles was too smart and jumped around dodging Enerjax's power. dodgying it like a ninja. A ninja echinda thing.

Knuckles then punched him but Enerjax blocked it like a pro and then Knuckles punched him again.

"Very clever Mr. Knuckles" (as it was a clever punch)

Enerjax went to laugh but that opened up the opportunity and Knuckles threw his hardest punch that made Enerxj split in half but it was his power that did it and he turned into two Enerjaxes.

"I forgot you have the power to turn into two Enerjexes when punched"

"Yes, I am like a worm. Like you are like a worm to me, only without my worm power"

"Now you can remember to die, Knuckles"

So then Knuckles used his special power to create portal and creeted a portal between the two enerjaskc and sucked them into each other.

"Oh monkeybutts!" and he exploded into himself and caused guts to fall all over the way over pretty green hill zone. (It was no longer pretty).

"Time to dynamite our great victory" Knuclkes posed himself and they were all happy for the end of that naughtiness

All the foxes turned back into their other animals except one was a still fox.

"What happened? Is the magic still working on your?"

"No, said the fox" the fox said "I am Starfox" And Starfox flew away on his Arwing to search for his dead dad.

Sonic showed up at just that time "You saved the animals without me"

Kunckles laughed "Ha ha you are too slow this time you moron"

...

Blaze snapped him out of it by bursting into his room.(They were . But that's not important right now - A/N)

"Tails! The contest starts soon! Your late! Sonic and Robotinic have already changed into their Scienceing kits! "

"Oh, nooes I over slept! Thats not like me at all. "

Tails got dressed on the way down stairs, and skidding into the Arena.

The audience was already there and he got a big appose as he entered.

"oh...you made it I seee. Had a nice night?" Robotinic sneered.

At that moment Miles Powers realized he had been drugged! That explained the strange dreams last night. Robotinic must have drugged him while they were talking the other day.

It was too late to do anything about it though. He had to hope there was no more surprises.

The starter walked on at that moment, told them to get ready.

Robotinic grinned at hero. Showing all their evil teeth

"Blam!" The starter fired the starting bow and arrow and the contest had begun!

Sonic took the early lead, but Tails quickly caught up with the Scienceing. Sonic the Hedgehog was sweating like mad trying to stay in the contest.

Robotinic was relaxed though - barely Scienceing at all!

"Whats he upto? Its like he is not even trying"

"And why does he care anyway? He always said Science was stupid "

"I know, somethings not right" said Tails while pulling of a particularly difficult Science move.

Just then disaster striked!

There was a loud bang BANG! and Sonic collapsed.

Tails Scienceed backwards for a bit.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Are you ok?"

"urg...sabotage..." Sonic collapsed.

"who did it?"

"It was...it was..." Sonic collapsed.

"Who did it? Who...?"

Robotinic grinned.

"WHO?"

Just then the gong went. It was half-time.

As Sonic was carried taken to hospital by brontosaurus, Miles Powers and Blaze retired to the locker room.

Robotinic was already there, still grinning.

"Oh what a shame. Sonic isn't going to compete any more. Even doing nothing I'm going to come second. You know...I might just let you win..out of my...generosity... " Robotinic sniggered again.

With that Robotinic left out the backdoor.

"Gosh darn-it" Blaze said. "Robotinic drives me mad! "

"You know, I think he had something to do with Sonics accident "

Tails was thinking. hard.

"Eggman is never generous. Lack of generosity is his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and evil"

"That means..." said Blaze, her slow cogs working.

"...he wants to come second!" said Tails, thinkingly.

"Do you think thats..."

"...because he wants the second prize medal!" said Tails, winning again.

"It must be because the second prize is really Choas Emeralds "

"Yes, now that Iook at the second prize I notice it now. Its clearly the Choas Emeralds"

"That explains why someone would want to become second!"

"Exactly!"

"So we have to beat Robotinic by being the best at coming second? How are we going to do that...you have never lost before! "

"I know" said Tails. "I am not sure I know how"

"You got to though. Just this once you got to come second!"

"No I cant. But I have an idea...you could compete!"

"Me?" said Blaze The Cat, surprised. "Do they even allow girls like me to do Science?

"Yes, its a modern contest, a few girls have already competed. I'll win the contest as normal, and you will come second. You can do this!"

"Ok Tails, I'll do it. I'll do it for you"

Then the Gong went again, the final leg of the Science contest had begun!

Later, Miles Powers and Blaze were alone again.

"Its Later" said Blaze, pulling Tails towards the bathroom.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"

"True. They are all idiots"

Then, suddenly, Blaze The Cat was naked. Miles Powers wondered how She did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!

The shower turned on...

..Miles Powers was already.

Blaze lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off Her body at a seductively slow pace. Tails could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.

The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Miles Powers's eye.

There Tails sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.

Blaze giggled as Tails's dignity shriveled and died, but Tails had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out She was His own flesh and blood.

"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Tails said, desperately trying to sound suave.

"It. We do it."

"it?"

"yes. it"

"we do it?"

"yes"

"oh"

...and with that Blaze jumped on Miles Powers. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.

"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Tails stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

Blaze hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from Her shapely Powers stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase Her shapely body down.

He fell in the door way, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Blaze, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE

The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Tails could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.

And it was!

Blaze The Cat was soon ridding Tails like a pogo stick.

"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Miles Powers screamed.

Tails still had her Hawaiian shirt on and Blaze was dripping soapy water all over the bed.

Her perky breasts jumped around on her chest, like happy children on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Miles Powers liked it. They were big, beautiful boobies that ached to be sucked on.

Tails especially liked that from this angle He could not see the awkward birth mark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Miles Powers wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person He had always thought of as His father-in-law.

"Oh Tails!" She breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?"

"OH GOD YES!" He yelled back at His naked father-in-law.

"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES SISTER!" Blaze screamed.

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby iggloo down.

It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.

Blaze and Tails stepped into the arena again.

The tension was high, like a radio tower, high.

Tails could feel COULD FEEl could feel it. The crowd could feel it.

This contest was about to get real!

"Good luck" said Eggman snearingly at them.

"Maybe you will even win" he said while laughing manically.

"I know what your upto ...and that's why Blaze is also going to compete! You will never come second Robotinic!"

"Yes, that right I am competing!" said Blaze while climbing into her Science-ing outfit.(She had been in her underwear till this point , but now happily stripped nude as she didnt mind the crowd watching)

"It doesn't matter you will still lose"

"You mean she will come second?"

"Yes. At coming second. She will lose at coming second."

"NEVER" screamed Blaze! Just as the starters wand went of.

With that everyone started Science-ing went on for the normal 5 hours. It was a tight contest, the crowd was on the edge of their seats. Robotinic and Blaze were sweating oceans of wetness.

It was getting near the end now and Robotinic could see he was losing. Suddenly he whipped out his ... throwing knifes and used it on Blaze at point blank range.

"ARGGHHhhhh"

Blaze collapsed. It was only a mild blow but it was enough to put her out of the contest.

Miles Powers rushed back.

"Are you ok!?"

"No"

"Oh"

"You have to come second. Its our only hope now"

Tails turned to the contest judge but they had been looking the other way and saw nothing.

"Ha! See you cant defeat my cunning!" said Robotinic.

"No I'll beat you! I beat you good like a song with a good beat like THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" said Tails who was starting to do Science again frantically.

"Thats not a good song" said Robotinic who was right.

"I'll beat you anyway"

"Wont"

"Will"

"Wont"

They argued as they Scienceed, and the crowd was still on the edge of their seats.

Suddenly Tails slowed down!

"Ha!" said Eggman triumphantly...as he went past the finish line!

"I've won I've won! I've won the world Scienceing champion contest!"

"Yes. And I've...come second" said Miles Powers.

"What...NOOOO...you tricked me into winning!" said Eggman upset.

But it was too late Eggman got the first prize award and Tails got the second place award...which was really Choas Emeralds!

Robotinic left the arena with his first prize sad and depressed to go back alone to his triumphant took the second place prize...the first he had ever got...and run held it up to the crowd who cheered like mad but they didn't really know why.

-The End


End file.
